Gateworld Virtual Fleet 3.0
And this is our story... The year is now 2060, for 50 years the Tau'ri have fought opponent after opponent but finally peace reigns. In the first fleet together with the Asgard we fought the Wraith in an all out war setting the Pegasus galaxy alight. The war lasted 15 years and over the course of it our own actions led to the creation of a super Wraith sub species called the Reapers. It took everything the Pegasus galaxy had and more to win but when the dust settled the Wraith were beaten. In a final act of rage they attacked Earth in one of the largest battles of our time only with the strength of all our allies and iron resolve did we barely manage to defeat them. However Earth was left bloodied and scarred beyond recognition. Fleet 2.0 took us back to the Milky Way and showed our battle with the Aschen an old enemy. With Earth devastated the Aschen rose to challenge us under the command of a ruthless super human Talos, although his true purpose was serving something far more sinister. For years we fought under the command of Admiral Richardson the most decorated leader of our time until Talos' evil was exposed and he was over thrown paving the way for a new leader, Helena. Talos's allies turned on him forcing him to show his hand and use a new bio weapon which he turned on Helena. Whether this action does more harm than good is yet to be seen as Helena was mutated into a being with more power than any human. With Talos finally dead the Milky Way was ravaged by the Adnihilo an ancient enemy of the alliance. Brought to our knees by this new foe only the strength of the combined free peoples of the galaxy and the alliance managed to turn the tide and defeat them, driving them back to their dark homeworld. Following the defeat of the Adnihilo the Tau'ri were finally accepted as the fifth race taking their seats beside the Ancients, Nox, Furlings and Asgard. A title earned through blood and torment. Richardson returned to Pegasus while Jacob carter (nephew of Samantha Carter) took over his duties in the Milky way. This is where our story begins...We've taken our first baby steps into the universe it is now time to see if we can swim in the ocean. As the local galaxies turn to us for guidance can we furfil the legacy bestowed upon us and live up to the challenge of being THE FIFTH RACE!! For the turmoil and challenges we have faced so far are nothing compared to what we will soon meet as we enter new parts of the universe we will meet old enemies and new foes that will make our blood run cold... Join up; invent your own ships, enemies, characters, races and hold on for the ride And heres my intro Intro part 1 The Gateworld fleets have charted the rise of our the people of Earth for the past 50 years. In our own future of stargate we have built a universe of races, allies, enemys, ships, planets, people and an empire which has travelled through 4 wars and has made the Tauri the fifth race. Between 2012 and 2035, we fought the Wraith with an Asgard/Tauri fleet, in the process, we gave birth to the rise of a new more powerful species. The Reapers, technolically and evolutionarily superior to the wraith in every way it took all the pegasus galaxy had to eventually defeat them. Or so we thought. In the final battle of the war, Earth was nearly destroyed, scarred and vunerable it turned to its empire. A thriving trade system which eclipsed all but one. The Aschen, from an old wound a new enemy, a new superpower rose and challenged us. After the quest for the sword of Thatus, the rise of second son of anubis, a jaffa civil, and many dead the leader of our fleet. Admiral Richardson, allied with Helena of the Aschen, assembling all forces to him, he led them in one final battle against Talos. In doing so he changed the galaxy and was forced in to a war with a sleeping giant. The Adnihlo swept accross the galaxy, launching full force in to a war they were unprepared for. As our allies and unknown forces repelled them. The Tauri gained the strength to beat them. Talos had given the Adnihlo vast resources to build their fleets, but our resolve was unbreakable. Talos had also created thier one weakness. Helena, now as powerful as Adria, more perhaps, was a superweapon all on her own. Her armies fought side by side with spartan and jaffa and Earth and in the final battle all those who live in this time were freed. This is our history, some of it. For those who are new, this is a guide, only a guide, because there is so much depth to this universe that one post would never be able to say it all. I geuss i want to welcome you to the next generation. At the end of the Adnilo war, and 40 years of war, we became the fifth race which for so long was a place in the universe denied to us. In this fleet, every storyline you have wanted to tell is possible, within the fleets we have the backstory to support almost any endevour. Ships and races, battles, storylines, characters, the largest piece of community fanfiction is throwing the doors open. We will be going to new galaxies, meeting new challengers to the Tauri. Our race has only just begun to tell the tale of humanity and the quest to find a lasting place and peace for itself. 3.0 is the third fleet, but it is also a new begining, for people to tell the stories they want to tell. It doesnt have to be Tauri, follow any race, any war. Pegasus, Ida, Avalon, the Ori galaxy, Andromeda or any other galaxy is there to be used. We have a fleet of advanced and powerful ships, great allies for people to use. The first fleet was our vision of a true war with the wraith, 2.0 took us to another level of war with a rival superpower. In 3.0, we are supreme and must face up to the responibilities of being the fifth race. We are the power of the universe now, and that brings a whole new set of challenges to a race so used to being the underdog. At the head of the allience of the four great races, all its knowledge and power open to us, now is our time. Part 2 After the final battle of 2.0, the Adnihlo were destroyed. In a battle which brought together the entire local region of space. United by a bond that unfortunately, evaporated as quickly as it was forged. The old ways have returned. Disent in the MW allience has resulted in complete disarray. The Aschen confederation, witnessing the power of Helena and the Bio soldiers have campaigned for a new military expansion, to restart the war which was ended by her. The Jaffa have fallen on hard times. Pirates and rouges have plundered thier space, what few ships remain contain the last hope for the Jaffa as a people. They are floundering, out of thier depth and quickly becoming irrelevent. Even their savours the Tauri have almost abandoned them in thier quest for new lands and peoples to experience. The Fifth race have returned to Pegasus, thier seat of true power, where thier stewards the Asgard and Lantians have receded in the light of thier return. Admiral Richardson is now Admiral of the allience of the four great races, commanding a fleet of Tauri, Asgard and Lantian vessels he commands the most advanced fleet ever known. He resigned as commander and chief of the Tauri fleet, almost a demotion his new role will put him in a position which will give him direct control of all military assets that he knows of. His loyal second is the new C&C, Jacob Carter (Samantha's son) is in command of the MW fleet. Our fleet. The largest and most advanced fleet in this region of space has roughly 600 vessels. After the loss of 1/3 of the fleet during the brief but painful adnihlo war Earth diverted significant reserve monies to rebuilding the fleet as well as implementing new technological upgrades to our old fleet. In the Year 2060, Earth has 8 Gaia Class flagships which opperate as heads of both galactic, recon and sector fleets. As i said there are roughly 600 vessels, 100 defend Earth on a permenant basis as part of a post wraith protection plan. The Remaining 500 ships are split between Pegasus, Ida, the MW and recent territorial claim in the Andromeda galaxy. Theres are around 250 ships in the MW, 150 in Pegausus, about 30 in Ida and Andromeda and the rest are part of large multigalactic support force in conjunction with the allience under the command of Richardson. Our fleet has also developed Long range scout craft, the Pioneers which will explore the farthest depths of the universe and will never return but hopefully bring peacefulcommuncation and trade routes to earth that now race has encountered. Category:Technology list